Marcie Finlock
Biography Marcie Finlock (born April 10, 2025) is the cousin of Courtney Rodkins. She is autistic and has Rett syndrome since at age 5. Appearance She has pale skin with freckles and dimples, blonde, bra strap-length hair, brown eyes and a beauty mark on her right cheek. She wears a black and white striped tank crop top, a black hat, blue jeans and black boots. Personality Roles The Shining JR...Wendy Torrance Everything Sucks! JR...Kate Messner Clueless JR...Cher Horowitz Birthday Parties *1st birthday-Princess-themed birthday party *2nd birthday--themed birthday party *3rd birthday--themed birthday party *4th birthday--themed birthday party *5th birthday--themed birthday party *6th birthday--themed birthday party *7th birthday--themed birthday party *8th birthday--themed birthday party *9th birthday--themed birthday party *10th birthday--themed birthday party *11th birthday-Hilda-themed birthday party *12th birthday-Sydney to the Max-themed birthday party *13th birthday-Boy Meets World-themed birthday party *14th birthday-Hollywood-themed birthday party *15th birthday-Harry Potter-themed birthday party *16th birthday-'90s-themed birthday party *17th birthday-Captain Marvel-themed birthday party *18th birthday-Spice Girls-themed birthday party *19th birthday-Fantastic Beasts-themed birthday party *20th birthday--themed birthday party Family Tree *Father: Charles Finlock (2002-2036) *Stepfather: Desmond Brock-Finlock (2003-) *Mother: Athena Finlock (née: Rodkins) (2001-) *Brothers: Emery Finlock (2027-), and Reginald Finlock (2030-) *Stepbrothers: Bobby Bryce "B.B." Brock (2022-), James Brock (2026-) and Freddie Brock (2032-) *Sisters: Kiana Finlock (2031-) and Neve Finlock (2035-) *Stepsisters: Dulce Brock (2024-), Angourie Brock (2028-), Shannen Brock (2030-), Cyndi Brock (2032-), Liv Brock (2034-) and Teddy Brock (2035-) *Aunts: Annabelle Rodkins (née: Gregor) (1993-) *Uncles: Christopher Rodkins (2000-) *Cousins: Alexander Rodkins (2021-), Josephine Rodkins (2025-), Courtney Rodkins (2027-), Thomas Rodkins (2033-), Damarion, Keisha, Alaysha, Finn, Nigel and Poppy *Grandmothers: *Grandfathers: Relationships Athena Finlock: Christopher's sister who did not only treat him as a friend, but Marcie in general. Christopher Rodkins: She loves her uncle. Annabelle Rodkins: She loves her aunt. Alexander Rodkins: She loves her cousin. Josephine Rodkins: She loves her cousin. Thomas Rodkins: She has a love-hate relationship with her. Charles Finlock: She loved her father, until he died from an epileptic stroke. Desmond Brock: She loves her stepfather after Charles died from a stroke. B.B. Brock: She loves her stepbrother a lot. Dulce Brock: She loved her stepsister and treated her like a friend. James Brock: Her stepbrother. She is kind towards him. Angourie Brock: Her stepsister. She is sweet and lovable towards her. Shannen Brock: Her stepsister. She is sweet and lovable towards her. Freddie and Cyndi Brock: She loved her step-twins very much. She is kind towards them. Liv Brock: Her stepsister. She is sweet and lovable towards her. Teddy Brock: Her stepsister. She is sweet and lovable towards her. Myrtle Ramsey: Her friend from cheerleading practice and summer camp. She is in Drama Club and drama class with her. Padma Hassad: An Indian-American girl of Arab descent who is a daughter of a man of Indian descent, Sanjay and a woman of Arab descent named Raabia. She is her friend from cheerleading practice and summer camp. She is in drama class and Drama Club with her. Chyna Bradshaw: Her friend from cheerleading practice. She is in drama class and Drama Club with her. Lexi Ortega: Her friend from cheerleading practice. She is in drama class and Drama Club with her. Bridgit Martin: Her friend from cheerleading practice and summer camp. She comes to creative writing class with her. Hermione Keller: Her friend from cheerleading practice and summer camp. She comes to creative writing and gym class with her. Evanna Weeks: Her friend from cheerleading practice. Kiernan Hester: Her friend from cheerleading practice and summer camp. She is in drama class, Drama Club, gym class and music class with her. Amandla Norton: Her friend from cheerleading practice and summer camp. She is in social studies and science with her. Dionne Ewing: Her friend from cheerleading practice. Chloë Miller: Her friend from cheerleading practice. Dave Clayton: Her friend from school and summer camp. He comes to art class with her. Eduardo "Ed" Ruiz-Mayo: Her friend from school and summer camp. He comes to art class with her. James Cantu: Her friend from school. He comes to art class with her. Leah York: Her friend from school and summer camp. She comes to gym and creative writing class with her. Andrea Townsend: Her friend from school. She comes to gym class and art class with her. Paige Wieners: Her friend from school. She comes to gym class with her. Seamus Heron: Her friend from school and summer camp. He comes to art class with her. Collin Finnetry: Her friend from school and summer camp. He comes to social studies class with her. Zane: Fairchild: Her friend from school. He comes to social studies class with her. Christian Chinoweth: Her friend from school. He comes to social studies and creative writing class with her. Tanner Menefee: Her friend from school. He comes to science class with her. Sawyer Bauer: Her friend from school. He comes to science and creative writing class with her. Mayim Balkov: Her friend from Sunday school and summer camp. Topanga Michael: Her friend from Sunday school and summer camp. Julia Li: Her friend from Sunday school. Larisa Browning: Her friend from Sunday school. Cyrus Bradshaw: Her friend from Sunday school. Lynda Sawyer: Her friend from Sunday school. Gwyndolyn O'Donough: Her friend from Sunday school. Roger Brobey: Her friend from Sunday school. Stefani Barrage: Her friend from Sunday school. Lucas Scribner: Her friend from Sunday school and summer camp. Israel Ransom: Her friend from Sunday school and summer camp. Dae'quann Fairchild: Her friend from Sunday school. Yuri Yoshimura: Her friend from Sunday school. Masami Onuki: Her friend from Sunday school. Neil Mercer: Her friend from Sunday school and summer camp. Quotes Trivia *Her full name is Marceline Bonnibel Finlock, which is a nod to Finn Mertens' crushes, Marceline Abadeer and Princess Bubblegum from Adventure Time, which is her mother's favorite show. *Her favorite African-American singer is Willow Smith, which she had a shrine with pictures of Willow Smith on it, a collage of Willow Smith, candles lit and a photo frame of Willow Smith with roses and Willow Smith albums. *Her favorite object is her paper fortune teller. *Her favorite video game is Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. *Her favorite stores are Aeropostale, Forever 21, Hollister, Abercrombie and Fitch, Wet Seal, Delias, and Hot Topic. *She had the same birthday as AJ Michalka. *Her favorite show is Schooled. *Her favorite Disney show is Sydney to the Max. *Her favorite '90s show is Boy Meets World. *Her favorite '90s actress is Danielle Fishel, in which she created a shrine complete with a Funko Pop of Topanga Lawrence wearing a purple dress and crimped hair and a collage of Danielle Fishel pictures, both younger, older and right now. *Her favorite comedy movie is Isn't That Romantic. *Her favorite comedy horror movie is Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween. *Her favorite DCOM is Zombies. *Her favorite animated movie is Spies in Disguise. *Her favorite electronic is the iPhone X. *Her favorite song is "Wait a Minute!" by WILLOW. *Her favorite rapper is Nicki Minaj. *Her favorite Cartoon Network cartoon is Steven Universe. *Her favorite Nickelodeon cartoon is Spongebob Squarepants. *Her favorite Disney Channel cartoon is The Curse of Molly McGee. *Her favorite dancer is Kendall Vertes. *Her favorite YouTuber is Todrick Hall. *Her favorite live show is Hairspray Live!. *Her favorite actor is Garrett Clayton. *She is diagnosed with not only autism but Rett syndrome, bipolar disorder and ADHD at the age of 5. *The medicine she takes was Remeron, Abilify and Focalin. She takes the former at night and the latter two at day. *Her favorite teen pop singer is Madison Beer. *Marcie made a collage of her favorite celebrities including: **The Ziegler Sisters **Todrick Hall **Emma Watson **Daniel Radcliffe **Rupert Grint **Lily James **Bella Ramsey **Sophia Lillis **Caleb McLaughlin **Kristen Bell and Dax Shepard **Jenna Ushkowitz **Gaten Matarazzo **Noah Schnapp **Finn Wolfhard **Kingston Foster **Milo Manheim **Meg Donelly **Daniel DiMaggio **Marsai Martin **Marcus Scribner **Miles Brown **Kendall Vertes **Chris Colfer **Coby Bird **Sean Giambrone **AJ Michalka **Selena Gomez **Cindy Crawford **Jessica Alba **Zendaya **Hailee Steinfeld **JoJo Siwa **Estelle **Zach Callison **Isabelle Fuhrman **Max Charles **Matthew Broderick **Charli XCX **Tori Kelly **Niall Horan **Harry Styles **ZAYN *She has been in Clueless in the 6th grade, Everything Sucks! in the 8th grade and The Shining in her high school junior year. *She was part of the Drama Club. *When she was 11, she attended Hillston Academy for Students Aged 11 Through 18. By the time she turns 18, she will graduate from this school. Future Category:People with Rett Syndrome Category:People with Autism Category:Teenagers Category:Cousins Category:Cousins from UK Category:Cousins from England Category:People from England Category:Children from England Category:Girls from England Category:15-year-olds Category:People born in 2025 Category:People born in April